The Adoption of Wang Mu
by MirandaTam42
Summary: I wrote out what I imagined to be Wang Mu's adoption, the girl Voldemort and Quirrell are revealed to have adopted in AVPSY. A Very Potter Musical fanfiction. Team Starkid. A Very Potter Senior Year. Quirrellmort.


_The Adoption of Wang Mu, a Potter Musical Fanfic_

Quirrell nervously fingered the magic-seeking medallion in his pocket and hoped it'd feel hot soon. He'd just walked into the infant ward at the orphanage and was slowly making his away around the room, waiting for some sign of magic to burn his fingers and let him know he'd found a baby he could take in. Voldemort had reluctantly agreed that they could take in a muggle baby, but he'd prefer to raise a child who could do magic. It'd make explaining the whole back-of-the-head thing a lot easier if their child was to be raised in a magical environment.

"This one's name is Charles Southwick, that one's Shannon Dilgrass, there's Cassandra Peas, that's Robert Reddington …" rambled the orphanage lady. "Right ahead of you is Wang Mu, and beside her is Luke Huer. All of them are very sweet, and little Wang there is the youngest at just a week old." Quirrell nodded, stood in front of her crib and to his delight felt the medallion flash hot.

"What else can you tell me about her?" he asked as he peered into the crib containing a bundle of purple blankets.

"Well, she's just a week old, so far sleeps a lot, her family was Asian as you can tell, and she's easily comforted. Are you interested in adopting her?"

"Very much so. I've done all of the background checks and paperwork and I have everything I need in order to take care of her. All I didn't pick up were clothes because I wasn't sure if I'd get a boy or a girl." The orphanage volunteer looked like she could cry with happiness. "May I hold her?"

"Of course, of course. The more contact she has with you the better." Quirrell gently picked the baby up and held her the way he'd been taught by the classes he'd been required to take for qualifying for adoption. Wang Mu opened her eyes and immediately started crying. The helper handed Quirrell a pink bottle, which he let Wang drink from. She relaxed and closed her eyes, completely focused on the bottle.

"When will I be able to bring her home?" asked Quirrell.

"Whenever you're ready." He nodded and smiled down at the baby.

"She's adorable." Wang Mu finished the bottle and gazed up at Quirrell. She hiccupped a little and Quirrell put her head on his shoulder and patted her back. "Do you have the form with you?"

"Yes Mr. Quirrell, right here!" the helper held her clipboard out so Quirrell could quickly fill out the paper one handed. At the bottom of the paper there was a spot for Quirrell to print the final legal name of the child he was adopting.

'_Wang Mu Quirrell' _Quirrell wrote her name and then felt a sob rise up in his throat as he looked at the name of his new daughter. He put the pen down and held Wang Mu normally again. She was a completely different race than him, had black hair opposed to his brown, really didn't resemble him at all, yet he had never felt so loving, so close or kin to someone at first sight like this, not even when he'd held his cousin's kids. Wang Mu was solely his and Voldemort's to take care of, and he couldn't love her more had she been his own flesh and blood.

He set her back down in her crib and felt the urge to stay there with her for the rest of the night. "I'll be back here first thing in the morning to pick her up," he said.

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

Quirrell walked out of the orphanage and apparated to his house once he was out of sight.

"Voldemort!" he shouted, tearing his turban off as he spoke. "We're dads now!"

"I know, Quirrell!" Quirrell could tell that Voldemort was trying to not get mushy, but his voice was just as excited as Quirrell's.

Quirrell unlocked the door and strode into his home. He felt giddy and lightheaded but felt too wound up to sit down. He ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

It'd been thirteen years since Voldemort had come back for Quirrell after Quirrell had been let out of Azkaban, but Quirrell hardly looked older. There were a few more wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, and streaks of grey ran through his hair around his temples, however, his face was full and eyes were brighter than they'd ever been, and Quirrell suspected that it was through a mix of his own magic and having Voldemort to keep him company that he didn't look a lot like his age.

_Dad. _Quirrell flushed with happiness as he imagined little Wang Mu in his arms again, with her looking up at him and eventually learning how to smile. Quirrell looked at his reflection and imagined how she would feel to see him and Voldemort every single day. All of a sudden a thought struck him that made him laugh.

"Spit it out Squirrell, what's so funny?"

"I wonder if Wang will grow up thinking that everyone has a noseless guy on the back of their head and will be disappointed to learn that it's just me."

Voldemort chuckled. "I'd be more concerned with how she reacts to the fact that I'm pale and noseless and evil-looking."

"No you're not! Well, you're pale and noseless, but you look just fine." Quirrell turned around so Voldemort could see himself in the mirror. "I don't know if you've noticed this over the years, but you look a like kinder, softer maybe, than you used to."

"I know I look better, and I know exactly who I have to thank." Voldemort pushed a little bit of emotion over the link he shared with Quirrell as he said, "Thank you."

Apparently it was more than he intended because Quirrell burst into tears.

"Quirrell! I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad-"

"No, you didn't, I'm just extremely happy, that's all." Quirrell shakily wiped his eyes on his shirt. "It's just that we're parents, and you're super nice, and I just can't believe how wonderful my life is."

"We've moved on from okay, huh?"

"Yes, we have."


End file.
